


So This Attraction it Might Be a Distraction But You'll See (I'm Headed Right For The Top)

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: It was nearing mid-afternoon on the Waverider and everyone was off doing their own things. This was one of the rare moments of peace aboard the timeship, but it was hard to enjoy the quiet when she was in the center of the silence.Charlie took a moment to weigh her options before deciding that going to check on Zari was probably the most enjoyable thing she could be doing.OR3 times Charlie distracted Zari and the one time she didn't have to





	So This Attraction it Might Be a Distraction But You'll See (I'm Headed Right For The Top)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while (not thankfully *wink*), but I'm back. For now, at least. I'm going to try my best to do femslash February this year, but if I'm being honest, things are a little up in the air right now because I'm depressed (what else is new) but also school has been kicking my ass lately.
> 
> I'm still going to try, though. I have a lot planned for this month and don't worry, there WILL be some variety. I promise I won't just do zarlie for every day lol. Also, even if I DO go off the grid this month, I have some stuff in the works, so I'll be back in a matter of time.
> 
> Anyway, there's my little personal update. I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. Comments and kudos are verrry appreciated (give me that validation haha).
> 
> Enjoy!!

1

 

Charlie slowly walked in yet another circle around the main table in the galley before sighing to herself and staring up at the ceiling.

She was bored.

_ Really _ bored.

It was nearing mid-afternoon on the Waverider and everyone was off doing their own things. This was one of the rare moments of peace aboard the timeship, but it was hard to enjoy the quiet when she was in the center of the silence.

Charlie took a moment to weigh her options before deciding that going to check on Zari was probably the most enjoyable thing she could be doing.

She picked up her pace, strolling down the hall. Charlie had started to become familiar with all the twists and turns on the ship and was able to locate certain parts of the ship without stopping to think about where her feet were carrying her. Maybe Zari’s room was one of those places and perhaps it meant something, but the objective was curing her boredom,  _ not _ psychoanalyzing her own actions, so she simply let her mind drift and focused on the rhythmic clack of her boots down the hall.

When Charlie finally reached Zari’s bunk, she did a sharp knock at the door and was surprised when it slid open almost immediately afterwards.

However, her suspicion was quickly withdrawn when she stepped inside and saw Zari on her beanbag chair, intently focused on playing whatever game was flashing on the TV, and realized that Gideon was the one who had opened the door.

Charlie was about to say something when Zari beat her to it.

“What do you want?” she snapped without even slightly shifting her focus from the screen.

“I don’t know. I’m bored.”

Charlie looked up at the TV screen where a woman in red, presumably Zari’s character, was fighting through an army of small and angry plants.

After Zari made it past the last enemy, she replied.

“Okay, so you’re bored, what does that have do to with me?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d be doing something interesting but I guess not.” 

When Zari only nodded in response, Charlie started walking towards the door and made a point of making a series of overly-exaggerated facial expressions as she did so.

Before she left, Charlie leaned against the doorway. “And for what it’s worth, I hope you win.”

Zari flinched for the first time since Charlie had walked in and almost turned her head, before rapidly losing her lead in the game. It was only a matter of seconds before the dark  _ Game Over  _ screen overtook the television.

She tossed her controller to the ground and let out a quiet string of curses before whipping her head around and turning to face Charlie and finally look her in the eye.

“Dammit, what did you do that for?”

Charlie scoffed and put her hands up in mock surrender “Don’t go and point the finger at me, love. All I did was offer you some words of encouragement. That,” she gestured to the glaring  _ Game Over  _ that was still blinking on the TV, “Was all you.”

Zari stood up “Well yeah, no shit, but you distracted me.”

“Are you saying I’m a distraction?”

Charlie smiled. Now  _ this _ wasn’t boring. It was the furthest thing from it.

“I-you- _ no. _ ” Zari stammered, trying to maintain the upper hand in their argument without stepping over herself.

“It’s no big deal, really. I  _ do _ have tend to have that effect on people.” she punctuated her statement with a cheeky wink before walking back into the hall and letting the doors slide shut behind her, leaving a flustered and stammering Zari alone with her thoughts.

 

__

 

2

  
  


Charlie skipped through the door to Zari’s bedroom. She was nearly giggling like she always did when she was particularly thrilled about something and Zari could sense her excited energy without even turning around.

“Anything in particular that’s got you so chipper?” asked Zari, starting to wield a smile of her own.

“What, I can’t just be happy to see my  _ girlfriend _ ?” she stretched the word for emphasis, something Zari had once found infuriating but now saw as adorable.

Things had changed, to say the least. Tension-filled days of hating one another had turned into long sleepless nights filled with conversation, and within a month,  _ that _ had turned into  _ this _ and the couple was happier than ever.

Zari couldn’t remember the last time she had giggled but by now it had become a daily occurrence. For the first time in a long time she was completely and unabashedly  _ happy _ and she had someone to share it with. It almost made her feel a little bad for all the times she teased Sara (or even  _ Nate _ ) for acting like a lovesick puppy. Almost.

“What game is this?” asked Charlie, pointing at the screen.

Zari shrugged “Nothing important, I’m just trying to beat Nate’s high score on  _ Tetris _ .”

Charlie let out a laugh, knowing exactly how Nate would react to seeing he had been bested by the Waverider’s resident smartass.

“Did you come in here to play?” asked Zari.

A mischievous and knowing smile curled across Charlie’s lips and she took her hands out of her pockets “No, I came in here to do this!”

She wrapped her hands around Zari from behind, pulling her into a hug of sorts before running her hands under Zari’s shirt and up onto her ribs.

Immediately, Zari let out a quick shriek and playfully swatted Charlie’s arms away, laughing as she let her game controller tumble off the beanbag and onto the floor.

“Holy fuck, why are your hands so cold?” Asked Zari, looking to Charlie with a fond and incredulous expression as she held the freezing hands in hers.

“Because I was making something in the kitchen.”

Zari furrowed her brow “What were you making? Ray’s recipe for cold fusion?” she joked.

“It was actually something more along the lines of ice cream covered donuts.”

Zari’s expression lit up “For real?”

“You bet. Care to join me?”   


“It’s a date.”   
  


__

 

3

 

Zari had been alone in her room for the better part of four hours and it had been glorious. Ray finally helped her set up the Nintendo 64 they’d found during their last mission in the 90’s, and she had been rapidly advancing through the different  _ Mario Kart _ courses ever since.

It wasn’t until she was rounding her second lap through  _ Wario Stadium _ that she realized how much time had passed, because Charlie took it upon herself to let her know by stomping through the door and dramatically flinging herself onto Zari’s lap.

“Is this what you’ve been up to all day, love?”

Zari nodded “Pretty much.”

Unsatisfied with her answer, Charlie sat up straighter and swung her legs around so she could see Zari better. Once they were properly facing one another, Charlie stuck out her lower lip and made a point of pouting in a theatrical fashion. “Well then why don’t we do something  _ together _ , huh? Just the two of us.”

“What did you have in mind?” asked Zari, turning her focus away from the screen for a moment to look Charlie in the eye.

“Anything you want. We’re on a time traveling spaceship, we could literally go anywhere and do anything. The world is our oyster.”

Zari laughed lightly and Charlie smiled upon seeing her girlfriend release some of the tension in her shoulders. 

“Didn’t Sara take away your jumpship privileges?”

Charlie shrugged, “Hard to take away something I never technically had in the first place. Besides, I’m not scared of her.”

“Okay, one, you should definitely be scared of Sara, and two, as tempting as a romantic time travel getaway sounds right now, I still have three more courses to get through.”

Charlie whined slightly, letting her face contort back into its pout. 

“I’m sorry, just… I can be done in ten minutes, and then I’m all yours. Sound good?”

Charlie only muttered in response, letting her fingers toy with the lowest button on Zari’s flannel.

Once she had successfully undone it, she moved up to the second to last button and started to do the same, smiling when Zari’s body relaxed and she let out a soft hum in response.

However, it wasn’t exactly the response she was looking for since Zari still persisted in her stupid racing game, so Charlie shifted in her lap once again until she was straddling her.

Zari adjusted as well and comfortably melted against Charlie, her focus slowly starting to drift away from the winding and colourful track in front of her.

Charlie let her hands abandon the task of undoing Zari’s shirt and instead turned her attention to Zari’s shoulder, leaving a trail of soft kisses from there, to her collarbone, and up to her neck.

After a few seconds, Zari felt her eyes flutter shut and she let herself lean into Charlie’s touch, her hands moving on muscle memory alone in a desperate attempt to finish her final lap.

It wasn’t until Charlie began to lightly bite down that Zari let go of her controller completely and moved her hands onto Charlie’s hips, giving into her girlfriend’s attempts to distract her.

As the television beeped with noises of different cars zipping past, Charlie met Zari’s lips with her own, satisfied with herself for finally getting her to look away from that blasted gaming system.

Zari pulled back a minute later, smiling at the ground, her face turning slightly red.

“So uh… you wanted to hijack the jumpship?”

Charlie nodded.

“What did you have in mind?”   


___

 

+1

  
  


“Can you teach me?”

Zari paused her game and stood up, walking over towards where Charlie was standing by her bed “Teach you what?”   


“One of your video games. Maybe we could play together.”

Zari’s expression softened and she placed her hands on Charlie’s shoulders and placed a light kiss on her lips “Yeah. Yeah, of course, what game did you want to learn?”

“I don’t know. The racing one, maybe.”

“Mario Kart?”

Charlie nodded. 

“Okay, which one?”

“There’s more than  _ one _ ?!”

Zari laughed “Well yeah, there’s a different version for each gaming system.”

Charlie looked astonished. How could there be  _ so many _ of the same thing?

“Uh, the one you were playing the other day.” she replied eventually.

Zari guided her over to the beanbag as she set up her Nintendo 64 and got the game up and running.

After a few minutes of game set-up (including Charlie making a joke about finally getting to choose her form when the two were selecting characters), Zari and Charlie were finally ready to play, as Bowser and Luigi respectively.

“Do you want me to start you out on an easy course?” asked Zari.

Charlie shook her head “I’ll be fine, it’s a video game, how hard can it be?”

Zari laughed knowingly “Alright,  _ Rainbow Road  _ it is.”

It was only a matter of seconds before Charlie regretted her decision to skip her own tutorial. She had absolutely no idea how to work the controls and she had somehow ended up driving herself backwards off the track.

“Bollocks.” she muttered to herself after her third failed attempt to drive in a straight line.

Zari put down her controller and turned to Charlie, putting her arms around her to guide them. “Here, you’re pressing the wrong buttons.”

She adjusted Charlie’s hands so that her left thumb was on the joystick. “This is how you steer.” she then moved Charlie’s right thumb to the blue  _ A _ button, “And this is how you move.”

Zari guided Charlie’s hands and they slowly completed the first lap.

She’d never seen herself as patient enough to teach anyone how to play against her, so she’d never really tried, but here and now, with Charlie laughing against her every time they managed to do something right, it felt perfect.

Slowly but surely, Charlie was finally able to roll across the finish line, and even though the dreaded 8th place music was blaring through the speakers, she and Zari were happier than ever.


End file.
